


Ousama Birthday

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Tamaki's Birthday special
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 4





	Ousama Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo this is Tamaki's Bday special sorry if its too short

Sogo blindfolded Tamaki and Tamaki was nervous that he was blindfolded yet scared at the same time.

When they arrive at the cafe Sogo removed the blindfold and Tamaki was suprisingly happy that the cafe was a Ousama Purin Cafe

In the end it was a happy birthday to him.


End file.
